Better than Revenge
by Cullen's gal
Summary: This is a short 's about a seventeen year's old Bella Swan, who moved with her dad to get away and be safe from her ex boyfriend Tyler Crowley. Who's gets very angry when they had a fight. He became abusive to her family and especially to her. He is not totally over her. He tries anything to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

Better than Revenge

I just moved to Forks, Washington from Phoenix to be with my dad, Charlie. I moved here because of my ex-boyfriend, Tyler. We had a fight, and after that fight, something happened to my house, a fire. Tyler said he didn't do it, but I think he did.

I'm new to this neighborhood. Today was my first day at Forks High School. As I pulled up in the school's parking lot, I saw the most handsome guy; I had ever laid my eyes on. He walked around his Volvo⎯ if that's the make of his car⎯-and as he was walking toward me. My heart started to beat faster. I thought I was going to pass out. Thank God, I was still sitting in my car. I waited so he wouldn't see me; then I got out and walked to the building. As I entered the building there he was at his friend's locker, leaning against it as they were talking.

I had to look at him. His friend punched him on his arm as I walked away from them. I wasn't

paying any attention to where I was until I almost ran over a short and pretty little pixie.

"Excuse me. Watch where you're walking," she said. I bent down to help her pick up the

books she had dropped.

"Sorry, I'm Isabella Swan." I replied.

"You must be new, I'm Alice." Alice answered

"Who's that?" I pointed to the guy I had seen earlier.

"Oh, that's my brother, Edward." Alice says

"He's your brother?" I asked as I was trying to hide my giggling

"Yeah, duh."

"What was that for?"

"So you know that he's my brother."

"Well, I kind of could tell that he's your brother." I whispered to Alice

"How can you tell?"

"Because you have the same baseball Jerseys on, plus you guys look alike."

"Gee, thanks. Anyway Isabella, since you're new here and don't have any friends would you like to be friends?" Alice retorted

"I would love to." I said.

"What class do you have now?"

"I have science than math... What about you?

"I have English and math. Maybe you can sit next to me?"

"That would be nice."

After we talked, Alice showed me to my class; then she was off to her class. I walked into the room and looked around. There he was again. Edward. It was nice to have Edward in my first class of the day.

I just stood there waiting for Mr. Tanner, the teacher, to introduce me to the class and tell me to sit down. As I sat down at the table, Edward turned and smiled at me. I had no choice but to smile back at him.

"You must the new girl. I'm Edward Cullen." He introduced himself to me.

"Yeah, I'm Isabella Swan." I replied

"It's nice to meet you, Isabella."

"Just call me Bella."

"I saw you run into my sister in the hall before class. You and she became friends from the get-go.

"I guess you can put it that way." I said.

"What do you have next?"

"Well, I have math after this." He answered

"You have class with Alice."

"Yeah, she seems pretty nice."

"You don't know her like I do." Edward replied

I just looked at him. Alice seems nicer than her brother. Maybe he and his sister don't get along. They're not like me and my brother, Emmett. We are close.

"Do you have a brother whose named Emmett?"

"Yeah, why?" I answered

"He's in my English class."

"Maybe you guys can become friends."

"That would be nice. We can all become friends and hang out together."

"Did you have a boyfriend when you lived in Phoenix?" Edward asked

"Yeah, I did. His name was Tyler Crowley."

A few weeks later I was getting use to the new school new friends and classes. It was going nice. I met someone even though it's my friends' brother. She's not happy about it.

During class, Edward and I talked. He asked me all kinds of questions. I thought that Mr. Tanner would be mad at us, but he didn't pay attention. He was showing the class a movie. Like Edward and I were interested in it any ways. So we got to know each other more. Edward was as handsome as Tyler was, but he had a sense of humor.

I could see from the corner of my eye that Edward was trying to reach for my hand. I smiled at him and he moved his hand toward mine. When our hands touched, sparks started to fly. I didn't know what I was doing. I just moved here and on my first day I met someone.

"Bella, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out after school?"

"I would love to, but I already have something to do."

"Well then, another time."

"I'll take you up on the offer." We smiled at each other.

The bell rang for our next class. We rose from our seats, and he took my hand and walked together. His class was two doors down from mine; as we approached my class there stood Alice with her arms crossed. What she doesn't want me to be with her brother? It's my choice, who I want to be with.

"Come on Bella," said Alice.

"Alright, alright. I'll come."

"I will meet you after class," Edward assured me.

"Okay bye."

As we entered the room, everyone was looking at me. Alice led me to her desk, and I took the one next to hers. As I was talking to Alice, someone tapped me on the back. I turn around to see a girl with light brown hair.

"What are you staring at?"

"Oh sorry, you must be the new girl."

"Yes; I'm Bella."

"Welcome to Forks High; I'm Jessica."

"Nice to meet you."

I turned around just as our math teacher came in. She seemed like a nice teacher. I'm glad Alice and I have a few classes together, but also I'm glad I have class with Edward, too. I really want to be friends with his sister as well. All during class I was thinking about Edward, I know I just met him, but I really like him. I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder, pulling me out of my daze.

"Bella, please stop thinking about my brother, I want you to be my friends with me, no, I'm not saying that you can't be with him, or that I'm jealous.

"Why? Are you telling me that I shouldn't see your brother? I can be your friend as well."

"It's not that. Edward's not your type."

"How do you know that?

"I know everything. He's just isn't your type."

"Alice, please answer my question, I'm getting annoyed with you since you're not answering my question."

"Fine, it's because you just moved here, and you're moving a littler fast. He doesn't even know you that well."

I couldn't wait to see him. I have to stop thinking about him. Class went so slowly. Good thing math is my strongest subject.

Finally, it was time for lunch. I gathered my books together as Alice watched. When the bell rang, I jumped out of my seat and walked as quickly as I could. As I open the door, I saw Edward walking to meet me.

Alice looked disappointed, but I like Edward, and she can't stop me from seeing him. She's not my mother or boss; I'll do. What is safe for me and what makes me happy, and just be friends with him until I get to know him a little better? That's that. Edward and I walked together to the cafeteria. As we approach the cafeteria, my brother and his new found buddies were all staring at us. I wonder if it is because he doesn't want me to move so fast or is it because he doesn't want a girlfriend right away and thinks I shouldn't have someone. Why can't everyone be happy for me? I can't image Tyler finding me here. I am going to move on and be happy if that kills me.

"Excuse me...miss... and Edward." We weren't paying attention and didn't notice that our line was moving.

" apologized Edward.

"It's okay, you guys can move up to get your lunch now."

"Oh Angela, I would like you to meet Bella Swan. Bella this is my cousin, Angela."

"Nice to meet you, Angela."

"Same here."

Edward and I pulled apart from each other and moved up the line. Edward put some kind of food on both of our trays and kept on moving. As we got up to pay for our meal, he paid for both of our lunches. I had my money, but why argue over the money thing? I think I might treat him to dinner one evening.

"Come sit with us," said Edward.

"Okay. I was going to ask you if I can sit with you and Alice."

"Well, Alice doesn't with us."

"Oh really."

"Yeah, she sits with Jessica and Angela and Lauren."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, but I want to you meet my friends."

"Okay."

Edward led me to his table and pulled out a seat for me. I sat down and he pushed me in then he sat beside me. Wow I can't believe he even has nice manners too.

"Thanks you for pulling at a chair and pushing me in. " I retorted

"You're welcome, Bella." Edwards said.

Most guys don't have this much nice manners. He pulled closer to me, and he watched me eat. I don't know why, he would want to watch me eat. Maybe he wants me to watch him eat as well. He is totally different from Tyler and that's what I like about him.

"Bella these are, Jasper, Mike, Eric and Ben. Guys, this is Bella; she just moved here."

"Hey, nice to meet you, Bella," they said in unison.

"Hey, same here."

I moved my hand closer to Edward's hand and held it. Then he kissed it. I blushed.

"Bella, you didn't tell me why you moved here?'

"I'll tell you later. I don't want anyone to know⎯-not yet that is."

"Okay, whenever you want to tell me; it's your choice."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Welcome, and no problem," he said, as he leaned toward me and kissed me.

I didn't really have any plans that night. I'm just afraid that Tyler will find me and start fighting. He could skip school a few days and fly to Forks, if he knew it was a real town. Emmett was going to stay with me, since dad had to work late tonight. I also had another idea. I wanted to ask Edward he would come over and stay?

"Edward, I know I told you I couldn't hang out with you, but I changed my mind; I was wondering if you would stay with me until an hour before my dad gets home."

"I would love to. What time do you want to me come over?"

"Around five is."

"Sure, I would come over about five."

"Thanks. It means a lot to me."

"When he said that, I felt my face turn three shades of red. That's how I fell in love with Tyler, too. Why I am thinking and dreaming of Tyler? I know it's not good. We are not together anymore, Bella. I know you can pull yourself together. I'm here with Edward, and I am at school with a lot of kids and adults so if something happens someone will call for help/When I close my eyes, all I see is my family's house in flames. It only happened a few days ago. I couldn't believe what Tyler did to our house.

Suddenly, I felt Edward's hand around my shoulders. It made me jump.

"Bella, you seem jumpy."

"Sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am okay."

"Well, who did you think I was?'

" I will tell you later tonight when you come over."

"Now you are worrying me."

"It's okay, and I am sorry."

"How about I come over sooner than five?"

"Yeah, you can come earlier, maybe. That would be great.

"I'll be at your house right after school."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

We all started to eat again. I looked around the room to see all the kids eating and goofing around. I think I might skip French class. Why take French if I don't need it? Well, I do need to take it, since I did apply for a college any ways. But what would I do. I don't want to go home and be scared of Tyler coming to find me. Maybe I should stay in the parking lot of school and wait for the last bell to ring. If someone saw me they would probably tell me to get to class. Well, I will just have to go to French.

I felt Edward's hands on my head, letting me rest my head against his strong chest. I took in a deep breath and try to relax. But it was easier said than done. I could feel his fingers playing with my hair.

I whispered to him,

"What is your last class today?"

"It's French."

My eyes popped wide open when he told me that. I was surprised that he had another class together. It was amazing and I am glad that we have a few classes together. I think I should go to class now since he is in there too.

"What was the smile for?"

"Well, I was thinking I was about to ditch French, but when you said you had French next I decided to not skip and go with you."

"Yeah, Ben and Jessica also have French with us."

"It's an easy class."

"I like those where I can fly by."

"Glad someone can."

"Yeah, I took French in the last school I went to."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so how long have you known each?" I asked Edward.

"We all go back to seventh grade

"That's a long time!

"Your brother seems cool"

That's great. They think Emmett is cool, but they didn't say anything about me. Maybe because I'm a girl. Who knows, right?

After the lunch bell rang, Edward took both of our trays to the trash, and we were headed to French class together. I lean against him as we walked in the classroom. Ben and Jessica were sitting down at their desk. I followed Edward to his desk. Just knowing he's with me. I'm happy.

As the class went on and the school day came to the end, I was scared to go home, even though Edward was coming over. After school was dismissed, Edward and I walked to our cars. We kissed goodbye, but then I found a note from Tyler on my windshield. I asked Edward to stay a few minutes to make sure he wasn't around. The note read:

My Dearest Isabella, I found you. I have my ways to find people. You better watch your back. You better not move on; I still love you.

Tyler

How in hell did he know I'm here? What am I going to do now? Just great. Now I'm freaking out.

"Bella, relax, I'm here with you."

"I know, but how in hell did he find me?"

"I'll tell Alice or Angie to take my car home, and I'll drive you back to your house and watch over you until your dad gets home. I'll have Jasper come and get me."

"Thanks. I don't like being home alone, even though Emmett is with me."

"You don't think he told Tyler?"

"Emmett never liked Tyler. I know Emmett won't tell him where we are."

"Well then who did?"

"Got me."

He opened the car door and helped me in; than he walked to the other side. I let him drive, since I was a wreck. All day I was fine⎯-well I was thinking about Tyler⎯ but it was no biggie until I got the note.

I rested my head on the headrest as Edward drove. We didn't talk to each other. I was saving my voice until I was home, so I could explain why this happened. He took my hand in his free hand and held it.

"Bella is this why you were jumpy?"

"I will explain everything to you once we get back to my house."

"Okay. You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

The rest of the way back no one talked. It was so quiet. All of this seems like a dream, but it wasn't a dream. Tyler actually did find me. How? He doesn't know anyone here. Or does he? I was afraid to find out. I can get Emmett check.

Edward parked the car at my house helped me out of the car. We walked inside, and Edward closed the door, locking it behind him. I turned on the TV in the living room and tried to relax. I rested my head on his chest and took a deep breath.

"Now, are you willing to tell me what's going on."?

"Okay, the reason why I moved is because of my ex-boyfriend Tyler Crowley. We were deeply in love with each other, but I won't want to move too fast⎯-like live together⎯-and we had a big fight about that. I told him I am only seventeen, and we were still in high school. After the argument, I went back to my house. I thought everything was okay, but the next day, while I was in school, Tyler decided to skip school and set our house on fire. He told everyone he didn't do it, but we know damn sure he did. So my mom moved to Jacksonville; but Emmett and I didn't want to go to Florida, so our dad agreed to let us live with him. That's how I got here. I couldn't tell you. I was falling in love with you. You see, and I feel bad about that."

"No, I'm not mad, but you should have told me in the first place."

"Then today, I found his note. He still loves me after all he did to us."

"He won't ever lay a finger on you."

"Thanks, just be careful."

"I will. I don't want anything to happen to you though."

"That's why I had to lie about not being able to hang out with you tonight. I didn't want you to get involved with this, and here I am getting you involved anyway."

"Bella, I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself."

"I know that."

"Well then, there's no worry here."

"You're right: there is no need for me to worry." He pulled me closer to him.

It was just us. Emmett knew Edward was coming home with me, so he went over to Paul's house to watch a game. I was about to rest my eyes when our phone rang. I jumped up and head over to the phone. Edward came with me; I picked up the receiver with shaky hands. I took a deep breath.

"Hello."

"Hey, baby!"

"Tyler, what in hell are you doing?"

"I wanted to talk to you!"

"You know it's over. How do you know my phone number and what school I go to now?"

"Well, first of all, you gave it to me, and second I have my resources."

"Stop everything."

"But I love you still."

I hung up the phone and shoved my face in Edward's chest and cried. He kissed my head and rubbed my back.

"Bella, I'm here for you."

"Thanks!"

We stood there for a while until I stop shaking. I will never be safe. I couldn't stop crying. Tyler won't stop until he gets what he wants. That's for sure!

"Bella, couldn't you change your number?"

"Yeah, I could, but he knows where I live."

"Damn. Why don't you and your dad and Emmett stay with us? I'm sure my parents won't mind and Alice will be happy, but first I have to talk to me parents about it, since we hardly know your family, I think it's best to ask."

"That's nice of you, but I don't know if my dad would go for it. What about school?"

"You've got a point."

" So what am I going to do?"

"Well, you can stick by me."

"You are a real gentleman. Tyler would be very mad to see me with someone else.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

That's when everything started to happen. Edward and I walked back to the sofa and cozy up and try to think about what we should do. This is not good, Tyler knows where I am. I just hope he doesn't know anyone is here now. I rested my head on Edward's chest.

"Do you think he will hurt your dad?" asked Edward.

"That I can't tell you, but I hope not."

We just pulled away from each other and stared at each other for a while. He started to say something, but I put my finger to his month.

I know Edward wants to keep me safe, but how safe? I know he will take good care of me. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. Suddenly, the phone rang again. I pulled my head off Edward's chest and looked at him. He shook his head as if to tell me not to answer the phone. Maybe Edward thinks it's Tyler. Edward knows that would make me freak out more.

We let the phone ring off the hook. I don't want to live like this. I can't stop thinking about what is happening now. I bet Edward's shirt is filled with my tears. As I pulled away again, I saw that I was right: his shirt was soaked.

"I have an idea, Bella. How about I buy you a cell phone;

I'll pay the bill."

"That's a nice gestured, but I can't let you do that."

"Its fine, Bella. Trust me, it only for your protection."

"Well, if you insist on getting me one, I guess I'll have to take it."

He just laughed. To me. It didn't seem funny. My life's in danger. I just tapped on his shoulder and gave me a sad look. He knows it's not funny.

"What was that for?"

"Because you were laughing."

"Bella, I was laughing because of what you said."

"It's my life!"

"I know. I'm sorry about laughing."

"I'm in it for revenge now. Get even with Tyler"

I was glad we didn't have an answering machine, or else he would leave messages on them. I want this whole thing over with. But I guess it won't be over.

"Bella, the only ones that will know your cell number will be your dad, your brother, your mom, friends, my family and me."

"Edward, please don't be control, I know you're just watching out for me, but I have a dad who will take care of this crap.

"I know but I don't want you to get hurt, and I am just watching out for your protection and safety."

I just looked at Edward. I really wanted to keep in touch with my mom. I know Edward's watching out for me. That's all I ask. Nothing more. Maybe Tyler would stop harassing me. I was thinking about his other offer. Maybe our family could move in with Edward's family. It might be a good idea. We all can drive to school in one car. Tyler won't know if I moved.

"You know I was just thinking about your offer about letting us move in with your family!"

"You did?"

"Yes, let me talk to my dad about it and see what he says. I know we just met, but it might be safer."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I have to talk to my parents as well, just to make sure it will be okay with them."

"Thanks, I will talk to my dad about it tonight, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

We sat there talking and get to know each other a little better. When the phone rang again, Edward got up and went to answer it. I followed him, hoping it wasn't my dad. By the tone of his voice, I could tell it had to be Tyler.

"Hello," Edward answered. He looked at me for a minute and nodded his head. "There isn't anyone."

"It's gotta be him. He heard your voice and hung up."

"What does he have against you? What does he want from you?"

"He wants me back, but you have what he wants."

"So he's doing this to you? He's scared of me. If he wants to keep us apart, it's not going to work.

"I know Tyler won't stop until he hurts someone, probably me."

"He won't dare try to lay a finger on you."

I was crying harder, and this time I couldn't stop. I was afraid that Tyler will hurt someone else I love. I didn't want to lose anyone. He hurt my second cousin Rosalie. How she got hurt. She was inside of our house and could get out, so she got burned. The whole time Edward was at my house, all I did was cry. I did feel bad about doing this to him.

I use the pay phone outside to make sure it was okay if Edward could stay over, until an hour before my dad came home. I went upstairs and washed my face; then I went downstairs and waited for my dad to come home. I was all alone in the house. Emmett said that if I needed him, I should call. Why in hell is Tyler doing this to me?

I was flicking through the TV when the phone rang.

"Hello!"

"Hey Baby!"

"Edward?" I asked my voice was a bit shaky.

"No honey, it's me, Tyler."

"What do you want?"

"You damn well know what I want. You!"

"Listen, it's over. Now stop calling me!"

"Oh baby, it won't ever stop."

"Tyler, it's over and it will always be over."

"Who came to your house?"

"It's none of your damn business. Now, goodbye." I hung up the phone and try not to think about what Tyler told me on the phone.

I know my dad won't agree to let us move in with Edward and his family, even if his family will agree on letting us move in with them. My Dad doesn't really know what's going on with Tyler and me. As soon as he settles down, I will talk to him about stopping Tyler from doing this. He is a Chief of Police.

Later, after my dad got home, I decided that it was time to explain what was going on. I walked in the kitchen, where Dad was sitting and drinking a can of soda. I grabbed a chair and sat down beside him.

"Bells, what's the matter?" my dad asked.

"Well Dad, I have a lot to explain to you," I answered.

"Okay, I am all ears."

"Well, you know why we moved here, right?"

"Somewhat.""Okay, the main reason is... You remember Tyler, right?"

"Yes, your ex-boyfriend."

"Correct, we were in love, but things turned from good to bad in a few days."

"Go on."

"Well, we had over fight and all and the following day a fire was started in our house. We know it was Tyler; he wasn't in school that day. That's why we moved here and guess what."

"What? He knows you're here?"

"Yeah and I was having a good day. That is I was having a good day until I saw a note on my car from Tyler. That's not all of it: I was home for only a little while and the phone rang. It was him, and he keeps calling me. "

"I'll see what I can do to make him stop."

"Thanks Dad. I know it won't be easy, since he lives in a different state."

"I'll try my best."

When dad said that, I knew he would do anything to make us safe even though, but he won't let us move in with Edward and his family. It's because of you, ages, and he doesn't know them. As long as everyone keeps me safe, I'll be happy.

"I hope it works."

"I hope it works too, Bells."

If it doesn't work, I don't know what to do. Will Tyler dare to break the law? All I know is that I can't live like this. I will try anything to make Tyler stop.

"Bells, I can help you get a restraining order or a PFA against Tyler, but it might not work."

"Yes Dad, I know. At least you're willing to try."

"Yeah Honey, I am."

My dad took my hand and held it for a while. We were never actually close, but I'm glad he cares about me and will try to protect me. When I was about to hug my dad, my brother came in. He looked confused. I know he will understand. He hated Tyler will all of his heart.

"Emmett, come in here for a minute, we need to talk to you about something." My dad ask

"What is it dad." He answered

"Well, you know your sister's ex-boyfriend, Tyler, right?" Emmett asked

"What, what about him?" I answered

"He found her here."

"But how, and why?"

"That is what we are trying to figured out."

"Bella, you did tell him that's it over right." Emmett

"Yes I did Emmett, but he doesn't want to let me go." I said.

The look on my brother's face is ready to hurt him. But my dad put his hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. I wrapped my arms around him for a hug. I know it's entirely my fault that is happening. I know my dad won't want Sue to get involved with all of this; she has two kids to look over. What am I going to do now?!

I was so afraid that one day he will try to hurt someone else. It won't ever be over will it? As Tears filled my eyes knowing there's safe heaven. My Dad got up from his chair and walked over to us.

"Bells, I know you don't want to hear this but what if we move?"

"What move?"

"Why Move dad, he will know anyway." Emmett replied as he wiped my tears from my face with his sleeve.

Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I will promise you I will get another one out asap.


	2. Chapter 2 Tylers pov

chapter 2 Tyler's pov

Bella and I were seeing each other for sometime now . I always loved her. But there was a time that I did flip out on her. It was for some stupid reason. Her dumb ass brother Emmett . He never did approve of me. I did my best to be nice to him. My close friend Paul told me that he seen her with someone else. So what I did was when they were in school I burn their house on fire. I didn't give a flying damn who was in the house.

I wanted to show her that she can't just ditch me, like that. I mean I wanted to make sure that she wasn't in the house at that time. It's all because of what Paul seen and told me. Only if she wouldn't have done that. I would have not done that. But no she fucking ditch me. This that great. My fucking girlfriend ditch me. I got to find a way to get where she is! But I don't know how. I will make her pay for what she fucking did to me -breaking up with me. I feel like my heart just tore right out of my body. Bella was just meant for me . And that's that.

So I decided to go downstairs to join my family even though I want my family right now. As I walked downstairs into the kitchen where I seen my half brother Quil standing with a can of soda. He just looked at me as I walked past him. I think he knew I was pissed and hurt so he didn't say a word. I walked to the table and sat down.

"Tyler, what's up man?" Quil finally asked.

"It's that Bella, she fucking took off and hurt me," I answered.

"She's not worth it,Tyler," he reassured me.

"She was my life, you don't understand," I snapped.

"Tyler, just calm down there's more where she came from," he said

"What I can't calm down, how dare she do that to me," I barked

""Listen, Bro she wasn't good enough for you," He shouted,

"Quil, you have no fucking idea how damn piss I am," I yelled

"You know what,"Tyler, your gonna wake up my girlfriend Kim just cool it now," He demanded.

I got up from the table and went for a walk- to think about a way or a plan to get her back. Or just a walk calm down, but why should I fucking calm down. The girl I love ditch me for an ass hole. Quil was no use all he wanted was for me to shut up so his girlfriend could sleep. He know that I was hurting, pissed and he didn't try to help. All I wanted is to be with Bella. That I will. I have friends that can get her information. So that's where I was heading to. As I walk closer to the building where they work out I got chills running down my spine. I like doing this. But what if I can't; there are other ways I think. As I got to the entrance I walked up to the door. the door open so I walked in. Alec and James were standing there. I guessed they were surprise to see me. But why? Both of them walked toward me.

"What a surprise to see you here tyler," Alec said

"What it's not like we don't see each other," I replied.

"Well come on in," James waved for us to walk into his office.

I walked in and took a sit. it's the same size of my room. I was just thinking if I am doing the right thing.

"What do you need?" James asked.

"Well I think I told you that Bella left me, right," I answered

"Yeah you did," Alec reassured me.

"I was wondering if you two can help me," I said.

"Help with what?' james asked

" I was wondering if you can get me all the information on Bella and where her abouts," I answered.

" We will see what we can do, but there's no promises," James responded.

"Yes, I understand, and how long will it take you?" I asked.

"At tops two or three days," Alec answered.

"very nice," I said.

"But don't try anything stupid," james whispered.

"Oh I won't," I replied.

"We will call you, when we find out something," james responded.

"Thank you," I said as I rose of the chair and headed to the door. I walked out of the building and back home. Even though I didn't want to go home, I had no other choice. I can't go over to Bella's for a while. But she doesn't live here anymore. SO my Best bet is to go home. Maybe Quil took Kim out; it give me a little time to think of what I am going to do.

"Tyler, if I were you I won't try anything stupid,"

"What do you have to lose do whatever you want,"

I want her back and that what I'll do. I walk back into my house and headed to my room. I close the door behind me.

I walked to my desk to start writing a letter. It started .

"my Dearest Bella,

I know where you. I want you back. If I can't have you no one can. I will find a way to get your back. Don't you you jerk brother, he doesn't know how much you mean to me. I swear I won't try anything stupid, Just come back. You mean the world to me. If you have someone ready,he will be sorry. Just come back. I need you. I know where you live just give me another chance, I am begging you. Who ever he is you're seeing he will be hurting more than I am trust me. I love you!"

your truly,

Tyler.

This will make her think twice before she says no to me. AM I doing the right thing by sending it to her. DO I really want her back that bad. Fuck Yeah she's my girl and no one else. If I can't have her no one will. I will try everything in my power to win her back. And I mean everything I can. First with this Letter than if not try try again. I will try everything. What I want I will get. I mean it. If James and Alec does get her info I will take a tirp to see her. Is that an good Idea. All I need was her address. I want to make her life a living Hell. And that's what I'll do.

Once I was done with her letter; I went downstair to get something to drink. I think I will never get over her. All I think about was Bella. I didn't want anyone else to have her if I can't. Would I risk my life to get her back. Hell Yeah, she my bella and only mine. I like that sound of that it put a smile on my face. There will be a way to get her back. If no one stand in the way of that. There better not be someone in the way, or else they or he will get hurt. As I was thinking of other ways to pay her back; I heard someone coming. I walked out into the opening of the house, and there stood Quil and Kim.

" home early," I said as I was leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, our class got out early," Quil replied as she had his arm around Kim.

"What are you doing later," I asked?

"We are going over to to Pater's and Charlotte's for a movie night," Quil answered.

"I hope you have fun," I responded.

"Thanks, how about you," Quil asked?

"I was going to call Victoria and Tia to see if I can hang out with them for a while ?" I answered.

""I can see you calm down Bro," Quil said

"I don't think I actually clam fully down," I replied.

"Well your not yelling and screaming at me," he said.

"I know and I am sorry for that, I just need to blow some steam off," I admitted.

"I only wanted to get Bella back," I went on..

" I know you didn't do anything stupid," Kim finally spoke.

"Why don't you stay out of it," I yelled.

Tyler, man cool it, she's not here anymore," Quil yelled.

"You know what go to hell," I shouted as I went to my room.

When I got to my room I closed the door and try to think of the other plan. I know One of my other friends could go and spy on her and they could report everything that's going on. But like who, I don't know. That's the bad part. I just want to go over there but she will know what I look like. This waiting game suck, I hope they can find out sooner. I want revenge. My revenge!

Do I want to hang out with the girls or hang out with Sam and Jake. Both of the groups ask me to hang with them. Maybe I will just can both ideas and go over to Alec's for a while to play a game or two for a while. Unless his girl Angela Webber is coming over. This really sucks everyone I know has a girlfriend. I am the only one that don't. so what's the point of hanging out. I always did know that Tia liked me but I really wanted Bella and I was just meant for her. I was about to open the door when I heard a knock on my door.

"What now?" I asked

"Dude, Kim wasn't being rude or nasty, you didn't have yell at her," Quil answered

"She had no right to say anything," I snapped.

"She was just trying to make you understand," He yelled

"Tell her I'm sorry and please to mind her own damn business," I yelled back.

"I will, I told her that she can just go, and that I will stay here to make her you don't try anything stupid," He retorted.

"I don't need anyone to be nice to me," I yelled.

"Man, you got to get over Bella," He said.

"Will you stop fucking saying that," I retorted.

 ** _A/n please review the chapter and leave me some hate or love_**


	3. Chapter 3

_¤ Revenge ¤_

Chapter 3

"Do you want her to get hurt?" dad ask, as he put an arm around me.

"I don't but we just moved with you, and I am starting to get use to this site school." Emmett answered.

I just stood there not saying a word. I don't want to move either, I was started to making friends and everything. I know I do have a say about what I want to do . They both turn to face me. I know they are waiting for me to let them know what I think . I was thinking why should I move every time something happens to me.

"Bells, what's do you think?" dad ask.

"I don't know, dad ". I answer

"What if he finds out where you are?" my brother ask, as he wiped more tears from my face.

I am glad to have a brother like Emmett. No other brother will put up with the ass monkey. I should have listened to him about Tyler. He never liked Tyler or approved of him. Ever since he hit me the first time. I am started to like Edward now and everything's going okay.

"But why should we up and move,because of him?" I ask

"Do you want to end up in a comma or in the grave ? " dad questioned me.

"Of course not, but if we move again - it will make him think he won." I replied.

"If you think it's okay to stay, we will stay."

I felt a little better about what I told them . they other part of me thinks I should have told them that I prefer to move. I really don't want to lose Edward now. It's bad enough that we lost our house- because of the fucking scumbag. You can tell that I am fucking pissed. Do you blame me? My father and brother do. Emmett can tell that I was crying and in pain. I was in both physical and emotional pain. Yes he did verbal abuse me too.

"What dad sorry?" I ask.

"Is that what you want?" he answer.

"Yes, that's what I want." I reassured him .

"In that case, I want both of you to carry a gun with you" dad response.

"A gun dad, I don't think I am capable of shooting someone," I mumble.

"It's either you life or his ," he reassured me as he turn to see Emmett face.

"Dad I don't know if you should give her a gun" Emmett retorted.

Meanwhile

Quil tried to pat me on the shoulder, but I stop him. I know he was still trying to calm me down. I just can't seem to calm down until I get that bit he's information so I can get her back. I walked fast into my room and slam my door behind me. I hope they get the her damn information fast. I heard Quil tell Kim, that he thinks I'll try something stupid. Why would I do something like that, we'll I can and no one will know. If Emmett doesn't get in my way.

I laid on my bed and I took my pillow- and I punch the the pillow. She will be mine, all mine. If I have to hurt someone or do something to to harm them. I decided to lay down because of all of the shit that is going on made me so tired. The next thing I know I fell asleep. I didn't know know that this will make me tired. It's all the stress that does it. About ten minutes after I was woken by the knocking my door.

"What is it now, Quil?" I snapped.

"Man, Bro you don't need to relax."

"I was sleeping, my God," I responded

"Kim and I are going now," he said

"Okay, have a good time." I replied

Thank God I have the house to myself for a while. Maybe I can get some rest. I look at the picture of Bella and myself. I don't know why it gets me pissed off when I look at the damn picture of us. I turn the the picture around before I fell back to sleep. I keep waking up, there is no use to sleep. I decided to lay down and try to relax. Easier said than done. I am still fucking piss. That slut change her number. I can try to see if her best friend Leah has her number. Then again I know she won't give it to me.

On the other hand Alec and James are getting me everything. I don't know how long does it take. I know it does take time. I sat down on my bed before I go to the kitchen for a can of soda. " _Why Bella, I didn't want to lose you," she is always on my mind._ I'm going to find you one way or another. If I have to have spies. I stood up and walked out of my room. The house was so silent. All I can hear was my footsteps. When I got into the kitchen I went to the refrigerator for something to drink and to eat. There was leftovers from last night; pork chops and a little bit of rice. I took them out and heated the leftovers in the microwave. I took the silverware out the drawer. Even though I wasn't really hungry. Stress does that too, I guess. I grabbed my iPhone and check if there was a text message or a voice mail, but there wasn't anything. " _TYLER, THEY WILL FIND OUT." I_ will not give up on her; if that is the last thing I do. As I was about to take a bite my phone vibrate with a text message.

¤ _Revenge ¤_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I know they couldn't have got the whores information already. So I just waited until I was almost done eating to check my text message. It probably is Quil. I didn't eat much. How could I there's a lot of things going on. I glance over my phone to see who it was. It wasn't Quil, instead it was Embry. Damn it, I promise him I'll go hang out with him. What do I tell, because I really don't want to do anything now. I was done eating. I took my dish and put it in the sink. I walked back over to where I was sitting and picked up my phone; to text him back .

The text I wrote said :

Embry, I know I promise you that I would hang out today. But I am not in the mood to do anything. I am sorry , maybe another day .

I press send. I hope he doesn't get pissed at me. I put my phone in my back pocket and walked outside. I think the fresh air will do me some good. Like I said before nothing will calm me down. Tyler don't think about the hoe. You can get any girl you want. Snap out of it. As I was about to sit down on the front steps my phone vibrate again. I took it out and look at the text. It was Embry.

His text said:

Tyler, man this is second time you blew me off. I actually think you are need to get over her. Well I decided to come over to you house and you can tell me no.

Damn , why is it that everyone wants to be around me. Do they think I will try something? I don't know what I'll do if I get her information. I can't help it, I get piss yet. As soon as I was about to sit down, Embry was walking toward my house. I waved at him. Just fucking great.

"Hey man, don't look to gloomy." Embry yelled

"Just wonderful, " I yelled back.

" I'm not going to scorned you about blowing me off,but you know that I was looking forward for us to hang out. Jake and Seth also worried about you since they haven't heard from you." he said

"I know, I hope you told them not to text me, I have enough people texting me." I replied

"They're wanted to come along." he retorted

"They should know me by now." I mumble

"You, know them, they are worriers," Hereassured me as he punch my arm.

Ouch, I whined.

"You a wimp." he teased.

"Hey, not funny Em." I said

"See you are not the Tyler I know." he responded

I was getting annoyed with him now. We been friends for a long time. Yes I should be used to him. But it's not a good time, he knows how much the botch means to me. I'm surprised Claire didn't text him to come over . I wish she would . Because I want to be alone .

"Tyler, why don't come over to Claire 's house with me." he said

"No, it's okay- you can go," I reassured him.

"Are you sure , I'm sure Jasper would like to see you , " he said

"Yes, I am sure I don't want to go with . " I replied

"Okay, I will text you later . "he retorted

I guess she didn't text him on the way over to my house . I'm glad he was leaving to go to Claire 's house. I need to be alone. I can't stand it when someone is here- when I don't want to be bothered. I was alone I look at my iPhone to see if any text from James or Alec, but there wasn't any text .

"Dad, I don't know about that ." I replied

"Bells, I think it's for best . " he reassured me

"I have Emmett to protect me . " I said

"I have something to tell you both." Emmett retorted

"what is it , Emmett? " dad ask

"I was afraid to tell you at this time with everything going on- well I enlisted in the military . " he mumble

"What , why?" I ask

"Bella, you know that I always wanted to join the military ." He answer

I felt my heart sank. I always thought that he would change his mind about joining. It was his idea and I know he was determined to join the military . I looked at him and the tears just came . So it's will just be me .

"Bella, it's okay , please don't , " he said as he wrapped his arms around me .

"Emmett, I don't know how it will be okay . " I cried

"That's why, I want you to have a gun . " dad response

I hugged him and I don't know how I would manage it alone . What would happen if Tyler come here and sees me with Edward . I don't want anything to happen to him or me too.

" I will learn how to use a gun." I said

"Good , I am glad that you agree to use a gun." he retorted

My dad knows that I don't like guns. I know I should know how to use a gun. He thinks I should know how to, since all of this bull shit happen with that fucking dick head . I thought he loved me; well he did love me. That's until I came over to his house and catch him in bed with Rosalie.

"Bells ,are you okay ? " dad ask


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What dad, sorry . " I cried

"Are you okay ? " he asked

"Yes , I guess . " I answered

"You sure , you don't look like you are okay ? " he asked

"Yes , I am Emmett is leaving and I will be alone . " I replied

"Bell, you are not - you have Alice and Edward ," Emmett reassured me .

"Yes , I know but you are my brother."I replied

"Sis, I am not leaving until May 30th," he reassured me .

I took a deep breath and try to relax. I don't know what I'll do if that prick finds me. I'm so scared . I was afraid to fall in love with someone else , but of all the bull shit that happen. That night plays over and over again . He also told me what to do and not to do .

"BELLA , you there?" Emmett asked

"what , sorry , " I mumble .

"You seem distance , " he retorted as he put his hand on my shoulder .

"Actually all of the sudden I feel like I am going to vomit ," I said as I ran to the bathroom and close the door .

I don't know what happen to me . My stomach turn, since I know he will find out where's my whereabouts are . I am so scared of what he will do . I sat down in front of the toilet . My stomach got worse . I wanted to stick my finger down my throat . I was about to do that when I heard a knock on the door .

"Bells, are you okay ? " dad ask

"Yeah , I will be out in a second , " I answered as I tried to stand up .

"You, got us worried . " he said

"Sorry , but I felt like crap all of the sudden , " I replied as I open the door .

"Are you sure , you don't want to move ? " he asked

"Yeah , dad I am sure- I don't want to move , " I answered as I gave him a hug .

"If this makes you sick , I think we should move , " he said as he kissed my head .

"I don't know dad," I whined as I pull away from him.

"If you say so , we will stay . "he said

We both walked back in the kitchen where Emmett was . I walked next to him and sat next him. I want to spend what time we have left . I don't want to spend it think about that dick . He turn to me and smiled . Emmett is the brother everyone wants .

"Bella, don't worry , you know what to do , " Emmett whispered because he didn't want our dad to hear .

"Yes , I know , " I mumble as I punch his arm .

"I am going to tell Edward to take care of you," he said as he tapped me .

I know he will do that for me. That's Emmett for you. He doesn't like to see any of our family to get hurt . The day that the ass hole burn our house - he wanted to kill him . I don't blame him . When he leaves I will miss him . I love him so much . I know he will miss me too . I have to accept that he is leaving . I know he doesn't want to leave, but he doesn't have a choice now- does he .

How much longer do I have to wait for the slut information. God damn , I could have gotten it already . I walked back into the house when my fucking phone vibrate again . Who in the hell is this now. I can't get any time alone . I took it out of my pocket and looked at the text . This time it was Quil. Sure enough he was drunk . He needs a ride . Fucking great . I got my keys and walked out of the house. I closed the door and locked it. I was walking to my jeep .

Before I started my jeep, I texted James to find out if they gotten the bitch information yet and see how long do I have to wait . I put my phone on the dashboard and started the jeep. _Tyler stop thinking about her. I love her ._ I turn on the radio and drove to pick up my drunken half brother . I can't stand it when he drinks that . The club is only 2 blocks away . Maybe I will drop him off at Kim house .

But again he doesn't really like to stay on over there . I don't know why he doesn't want to stay over at her house . To me her parents are very nice . I turn the corner and parked the jeep . I got out of the jeep and headed to the door to the entrance . I don't know why he drinks like he does . I walked in and there he was at the bar drunk off his ass. I walked over to him . He was shit face .

"Quil , let's go now , " I snapped as I picked him up .

"Tyler , I can walk," he said as he stood up .

"Quil , now." I barked

"Fine , then let go." he snapped

"No, put that glass down; I am not in a fucking mood ," I grabbed his arm .

"Let me go , " he said as he pulled away .

He could not walk normal , so I helped him to the jeep . I think we will have a talk about the; when he is not drunk . I belted him and walked around to the driver side , I got in the the jeep . I put my seatbelt on and started the jeep . On the way home neither of us said a word . I looked at the rear view mirror and seen Quil was out cold.

I turned the radio down so it doesn't bother him . Yes I do care about him ,I know it doesn't show it. He knows I do, he knows that I am fucking upset . He acts like that to try to cheer me up , but it isn't working . Like right now he is no hope to talk to .


	6. Chapter 6

◇◆ _Revenge ◇ ◆_

Chapter 6

When I parked the car, I tapped on his shoulder to wake him up . He stared at me with those drunken eyes. You know what he looks like . He tried to get out of my jeep; he was struggling to get out of the jeep. So I decided to help him into the house. To see me helping him in the house; it was pretty funny. Did you ever help anyone walk while they are hammered ,it's funny. He is not very helpful himself. I had him in one arm and to unlock the door with the other. I pushed the door open and he just fell down, we both start to laugh. I tried to help him up, but instead of him standing up he pulled me down .

"Quil, just you drunken ass up," I mumble as I stood up .

"I got you to laugh," he said as he took my hand .

"I see why you don't want to stay with Kim," I replied as I pull him up.

"Yes, her parents does not like when I am drunk . " he said

"I can see why . " I replied

We are both standing up now and we both walked in the den. He did make me laugh, I have to admit . He can be funny when he drinks. If I had a drink or two , I might do something stupid. Quil was laying on the love seat and I was lounging on the sofa. He took over the remote, like he always has . I laid my phone besides the sofa. I was about to fall asleep; when Quil tried to talk to me .

"What is it now ? "I asked

"I see you forgot got about the bitch, " he answered as he was looking at me.

"Why did you bring her up ? " I asked

"Because, you don't seem like you're pissed mood . "he answered

"No , I didn't forget about her; I was trying to deal with you . " I retorted

" Let me guess - my drunken ass isn't any help , " he said as he rose from the love seat .

"You got it right , where are you going now ? " I asked

"FYI ,I am going to take a piss," he answered as he walked in the bathroom .

"Gees, I was just asking . " I said

I wish they will hurry up so I can finally be with her. I know if we will talk about what happen, she will be with me again. Unless her fucking brother get in the way . BELLA, will be mine. As I was about to grab the remote, Quil open the bathroom door. He pointed at me to leave the remote control alone.

"I don't know what you are thinking ? " he asked

"Nom I am not going to hurt anyone. " I replied

"I hope not, she isn't worth it bro," he said

"She is the most important thing in my life , " I mumbled

Meanwhile

 **Bella**

My dad and Emmett had to do some errands , they asked me if I want to go with them; they thought it will take my mind off of the ass wipe - but I told them I don't want to go along . After they left I locked the door and I walk into our computer room ; so I can try to do my report done . Even though I really can't focus . As I was about to start to type , my phone vibrate . I took a deep breath and look at the text . It was Edward , I was glad .

It said:

"Bella, I was thinking about you. I was hoping that you wanted to come over for dinner. I know Alice will like to see you. Please say yes sweetie . "

"Edward, thank you for your concern; but I am okay . I have been thinking about you too. I will let you know about dinner, I know she would like to see me. "

"Bella, everything is okay - you don't have to worry , I will take care of you . "

"I know you will , just let me think about it , please don't rush me; I know you are so worried about me - trust me . "

I laid my phone besides the keyboard, and try to start typing. I hope I can at least start the process of the report. I was rereading what I have done, it was only one paragraph so far; when my phone rang. Damn it, can't get any peace and quiet. I answer it.

"Hello," I answered as I was typing some more.

"Baby, I miss you. " he said

"Who, is this," my voice was shaky.

"Did you miss me ? " he asked

"T- Tyler, how did you get my number, " I questioned him .

"You forgot to change your number." he answered

"I was going to do that tomorrow , " I retorted as I just stop typing.

"Don't you fucking do it," he yelled at me.

Without saying anything, I hang up on him. I wish I could have done it today . I saved my report and took my phone, and walked out of the room. I felt my heart sank and my eyes filled with tears. _Now what am I going to do do._ I am afraid to tell my dad and Emmett . I don't want either of them to get a rested. Expecially Emmett, because he is joining the militarily.


	7. Chapter 7

◆◇ _Revenge ◇◆_

Chapter 7:

I walked into our kitchen to grab a can of Mt Drew. I had my iPhone in my front pocket, just in case my dad or Emmett would call to check on me. I know all fathers are like that. My dad is very protective of me. I took the can of Mt Drew then I walked into our living room, and turn on the tube. As I was about to sit my phone rang again. _What the hell ? I looked at my phone and it was the ass hole again._ _ **What does he want , I just hung up on him.**_ I answered it again.

"Stop calling me . " I yelled

"Listen here Bella, you belong to me; you are my life." he retorted

"I don't belong to anyone, " I cried as I turn the channel.

"I still love you, if you are with someone else break up with him or else you will be sorry."he said

"Tyler, I told you I don't love you anymore, " I replied as I hung up on him again .

I was getting very pissed at him. I thought when I move here, He won't call me. I guess I am wrong. Why can't he get a hint. As I was about to put the phone down, it rang. Damn it. I don't have to look, because I know it was him. This time I didn't answer it. Maybe if I don't answer it, he will stop calling me. I wish he would just give up, but he didn't. I am now afraid of him. I decided to just go out back to get some fresh air. I left my phone in the house, because I need to calm down. My heart started to beat faster. If my dad would call, I will call him back once I get in the house. I just hope he will just leave me alone. I didn't know that the fresh air felt so good.

I only stayed out for a few minutes. I don't want to feel like my life is shelter. When I walked back into the living room, my phone was ringing. I guess he doesn't give up. Before he could even call me, I texted Edward to see if he wants to come over. I placed my phone in my front pocket, so I can grab it easier if he texted me back. I wanted some company now. I hope he will text me back soon. As I walked into my room, my damn phone rang again. _Jesus Christ, it's him again ._ I just let it ring, because, I am getting tired of telling him to leave me alone. _Please Edward text me soon._ I can't fucking believe this scumbag is still at it. I know he will leave me a nasty message. As I walk into my room, I got a text from God, about time.

"Baby, is everything okay ?"

"I'm okay, but I really want to see you. "

"You don't sound like you are okay . "

"Can you please come over ? "

"Sure, give me like ten to fifteen minutes, I'll be there . "

"Thank you. "

I that was my last text I sent. I turn around and walked out of my room. I am afraid to tell him about the dick head. I don't want him to try to do anything . It doesn't matter if I told him not to, he will still do it. I walked into our family room and waited for Edward to come over. I can't shut my phone off, but I told my dad that I would keep my phone on. I was about to turn on the tube when my phone rang again. Fucking great, it's the dirt bag again. This time I answered the phone.

"What the fuck do you want, " I mumbled as I was my fingers clutching into a fist.

"You know what I want." he retorted

"Well it's not going to happen, " I yelled as I punch the sofa.

"Over my dead body. " he said

"You fucking hurt me." I replied

"I did fucking apologize for that, he reassured me .

"I know, but I don't want to be with you, " I mumbled as I rose from the sofa to unlock the door.

"You know what, you cunt- you will pay for this . " he barked

I hung up the phone before he could say another word. I know he will find a way to get me. I don't want him to do any harm to anyone. My heart started to beat extremely fast now. A few minutes later, I seen Both Alice and Edward walking up our driveway. I was actually glad that Alice came with. I open the door to greet them.

"Bella, you look like you sweaty - are you okay, "She said as she walked quickly.

"Yes, I am "I lied as I hugged her.

"You don't sound and seem like you self, " Edward said as he hugged me.

"Come on in, " I replied as I look around to see if anyone followed them.

"Are you sure you are okay ? " he asked.

"Yes, I just want some company , " I answered as I closed the door and locked it.

"Is it him?" Edward asked.

"No, he hasn't tried to contact me, " I reassured him.

"Then why did you lock the door," he asked as he put a comfortable hand on my shoulder.

"I always have, " I answered as I shook a little.

"Bella, I know you not telling us the truth , " he said as he tried to get me to stop shake.

"Fine, you are right, he hasn't stopped calling me, " I mumbled as I stood up.

"Bella, I will take care of it, " he said as he rose from the sofa.

"Edward, no I don't want you to get hurt or involved with this, " I replied as I wiped my eyes.

"Bella, I really like you a lot, you don't deserve this shit," he retorted as he walked close to me and gave me a hug.

"I know, and I like you too." I said

"Well then, let me deal with the ass monkey, " he replied as he wiped my eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt, " I mumbled as I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Edward, is a grown man and he can take care of himself, " Alice said as she watched Edward's expression.

"Yes, I am and I know how to take care of myself ,"he reassured me as he kissed my forehead.

"You don't know him, he is very wild and dangerous - I should know, " I said as tears filled my eyes.

"Bella, I will be fine, " he reassured me as wiped my eyes.

I just looked at both of them. I hope he is right about that , that's why we moved with my dad. I am too scared to have him get involved with this bull shit. I whispered to him that I have to go to the bathroom. He let me go, then I ran into the bathroom. Yes again I felt like crap, my stomach is killing me. I know it is stressed and nervous.


	8. Chapter 8

◆◇ _Revenge ◇ ◆_

 _Chapter 8_

 **Tyler**

It's been few days now since I've heard anything from them and there's still no word on the whore's information. I believe I've had a lot of patience when it comes to waiting on the information but this is ridiculous. _What the fuck is the hold up?_ I can't believe she had the nerve to hang up on me. I was starting to get very pissed off at the thought of her doing that. As I walked into my room, I ran into my brother.

"Bro, what's with the temper?" he asked as he passed me.

"You damn well know what's wrong." I answered, angrily, as I turned to look at him.

"Well maybe you should call them and find out what's taking so long." He retorted before walking off.

'I think I will, thanks bro." I said as I walked over to my bed to pick up my phone and dialed Alec's office number. It rang three times before his assistant answered.

"Hello A&J's PI office, this is Emily speaking." She answered, cheerfully.

"Hi Emily, is either Alec or James available to come to the phone?" I asked as I lay down on my bed.

"No, they're in a meeting right now. May I ask who's calling?" She asked, curiously.

"Oh sorry, this is Tyler. Can I leave a message for them?"

"Of course, sir, what is it?"

"Tell them I'd like to know if they have the information I asked of them." I answered starting to get pissed again at the thought of not having heard anything from them in a while. I tried to calm myself down, knowing Emily wasn't to blame.

"Sure I'll have them get in touch with you once they're done with their meeting, sir." She replied before adding, "Is that all, sir?"

"Yes, thank you Emily." I replied as I still tried to calm myself down.

She said a quick goodbye before hanging up. I wonder if that was the assistant James was seeing. He never mentioned her name to me. I put my phone on my nightstand and tried to relax. I was about to close my eyes when I heard my door open. I looked to find my brother standing in the doorway with his arms crossed across his chest.

"What's up?" I groaned as I sat up on my bed.

"Tyler, I was thinking about why you can't stop thinking about that tramp." He said as he walked into my room casually.

"Quil, mind your own damn business." I snapped as I balled my hands into fists.

"Whoa Tyler, man, you need to calm down. I'm just trying to talk to you." He said showing me his hands before walking towards my door calmly.

" Get the hell out of my room!" I yelled as I grabbed what was closet to me and threw it in his direction.

He hightailed it out of my room before the pillow was able to hit him.

 _Finally!_ Maybe I'll now get some peace and quiet. I lay down on my bed again and tried to fall asleep when my phone rang. It was a text from James.

James: " _Tyler, call me. I have something you want."_

I let out of a sigh of relief. Now I can see what Bella has been up to. _It's about damn time, too._

I scrolled down to find his name and pressed the call button. It rang twice before he answered it.

"Hello Tyler."

"Hey James, thanks for calling me back." I replied as I stood up from my bed.

"I'm sorry it took me a while to get in touch with you." He seemed sincere in his apology.

"It's alright. Now your message said you have information for me." I said getting straight to the point.

"Yes, that's right." He confirmed.

"I knew you'd come through for me, man." I said as I sat down at my desk.

"Do you have some pen and paper so you can write this down?" He asked as I heard him shuffling some papers around.

"Yes, I do. I'm ready when you are," I answered as I waited for him to give me the information.

"Okay, it's 26 Mayor Avenue. Scottsdale, Arizona."

"Thank you." I replied as I wrote the address down.

"Don't tell anyone that it was me who gave who her address." He warned.

"I promise I won't." I reassured him.

"I know you won't. Pleasure doing business with you."

"Thanks again, man." I replied as I powered up my laptop and placed her address on Google maps.

"You're welcome and good luck."

"Alright, thanks. Bye." I replied and hung up.

Once her address was pulled up on the map, I realized it was only ten hours away from here. I decided I needed to catch a flight there. I thought about Bella's reaction to seeing me. I smiled at the thought of her looking surprised to see me. I had enough money to buy a plane ticket because I knew it would come to this. I decided not to call her and let her know beforehand. I knew once she saw me again, she'd come back to me. I pulled up the United Airlines website and made the arrangements. I put in my credit card information and got the email confirming my flight. Once I had printed off the necessary information, I picked up the picture frame of Bella and I.

 _I can't wait to see her and her reaction to finding me there._ I smiled. I put down the picture frame and walked over to my bed.

My flight leaves in two days. I sighed, as I got comfortable on my bed. I decided to take a few minutes to relax my eyes before I went to search for my suitcases and make some more arrangements. I fell asleep thinking of everything I had to before I leave such as getting a rental car and etc. _There was only two days until I see Bella again. I hope she's ready. She won't know what's coming. She'll get exactly what she deserves._


	9. Chapter 9

◇◆ _Revenge ◇ ◆_

 _Chapter 9_

 **Bella**

It had been a few days since I had gotten any calls from the asshole. I was definitely glad he had stopped calling me. Just to be safe, Edward had taken me to a get new phone and new number since I really didn't want to have a nervous breakdown. All this stress was causing my stomach to be upset at least a few times a day. Even though getting the new phone and number put off me potentially having a breakdown, it didn't ease my mind completely. I knew he'd find me. I'd have to continue to watch over my shoulder for a few weeks or so. Unfortunately, I couldn't bring a gun to school. At least, I'd feel safer knowing I had a gun with me at all times just in case he showed up out of the blue. The thought of Tyler hurting someone I care about made my stomach turn and I definitely didn't care if he hurt me as long as he didn't hurt any of my family or friends. I had zero doubts of him finding me. I knew he would. It was only a matter of when, not if. I grabbed my backpack and headed to the patio, locking my door on the way out. I sat on one of the chairs outside and waited for Edward and Alice to pick me up. I knew I had feelings for Edward, but ever since Tyler, the fucker laid a hand on me; I was afraid to get physically close to anyone. I should have noticed Tyler's behavior before he even laid a hand on me. I saw Edward and Alice pulling up onto the driveway and I stood up walking over to Edward's BMW. Alice decided to switch her passenger seat for the back so I could ride up front with Edward. As I got closer, I saw Edward leaning against the passenger door, waiting for me. I blushed as Edward smiled, crookedly, at me. God, doesn't he know what he does to me when he smiles like that? I could feel myself blushing. Once I stood in front of him, Edward leaned down to kiss my cheek, greeting me.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you doing?" He asked as he opened the door for me. He was such a gentleman. I smiled, shyly, at him and blushed a bit more.

"I'm okay." I replied as I got into the car. I watched Edward walk over to the driver's side.

"You look better today." He commented as we both buckled up.

"Thank you for being there for me." I muttered as I kissed his cheek in thanks.

"Bella, don't worry. We care about you so much." He assured me, smiling, as we took off to school.

"I know both of you care about me." I replied as I turned in my seat to look at Alice in the back.

Alice was smiling at Edward and I while bouncing in her seat, lightly. I chuckled and shook my head at her. She reminded me so much of a pixie due to her height and her cheerfulness.

"Earth to Bella! Hello Bella!" I heard Alice say as I felt her tap me on my shoulder. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Oh sorry Alice! What is it?" I asked as I looked at her once again.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me and my friends tonight?" She asked, sweetly, with a smile on her face.

"I don't know, Alice." I said, hesitantly. I felt Edward grab my hand, squeezing it lightly.

I looked at Edward and felt butterflies in my stomach. I knew I liked him, but I didn't realize my feelings were getting stronger. I decided to put it out of my mind. I needed to relax.

I sighed and rested my head on Edward's shoulder as we continued on our way to school.

"Bella, you should go and have fun. It might take your mind off of the son of a bitch." He whispered as his thumb rubbed my wrist.

"Hmm, maybe I will go." I replied, thoughtfully. He did have a point.

"My friends would really like to meet you, too, Bella." Alice chimed in from the backseat as she patted my shoulder. Or I should say as she _tried_ to pat my shoulder.

I shifted away from Alice's hand, "I'm really not good at making friends." I warned as I eyed her.

"Don't worry, my friends are nice." She reassured me as she nodded her head and smiled, adding, "They'll like you."

I sighed, defeated. Edward smiled at me, knowing they had both convinced me on the matter. He kissed the back of my hand, winking at me.

A few minutes later, we arrived at school and Edward dropped off us at the front so he could find a parking spot.

Alice and I walked to our lockers. I thought about our conversation in the car and smiled, gratefully, at Alice's back. I'm so glad Alice doesn't take everything I say personally. I don't mean to sound harsh and hurt anyone's feelings and I'm glad she understands that. I placed some books in my backpack and carried the few that I knew I'd need for our first class of the day. I closed my locker door and jumped, startled, at finding Edward leaning against the locker next to mine.

"You scared me!" I hissed, trying to calm my frantic heart as I shook my head at him.

"Sorry Bella." Edward apologized, smirking. I narrowed my eyes at him. _Some apology_ , I thought with a huff. "You seem jumpy today." Edward added as he stared at me.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be like this." I muttered as I juggled my textbooks.

"It's okay, sweetheart." He said as he took my books from my hands and carried them for me.

I didn't know what to say after that so I just nodded and walked with Edward and Alice to class.

Since Edward insisted that I have fun and get my mind off of the asshole, I decided to hang out with Alice and her friends. It was definitely easier said than done to put that asshole out of my mind, but I'd definitely try tonight. I called Charlie to ask if it was all right and he seemed delighted to know I was going to actually be out of the house. I rode back with Edward and Alice to their house after school where Alice's friend, Zarina, met up with us. Alice decided that we should head to a nightclub tonight. I didn't have any outfits that were nightclub material but thankfully, Zarina picked out an outfit for me: a tan tank top with a black mini-skirt. Once we were ready, Alice drove us to the nightclub.

When we arrived at the club, Alice parked as close to the building as she could. I could feel the nerves starting up again as we walked to the entrance.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked, concerned as she looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I lied as I observed my surroundings.

"Bella, don't worry." She reassured me as we walked into the club.

The club was pretty big with ten round tables and five chairs at each table. Alice walked ahead of us and found a table in between the giant dance floor and bar for us to sit at. I eyed the two empty seats at our table and raised an eyebrow at Alice. Apparently, two more of her friends were joining us. I eyed the people already at the club and observed the décor of the club.

"Bella, please, stop worrying. You'll make yourself sick." She muttered into my ear so I could hear her over the loud music.

I knew she was right about making myself sick since my stomach was already churning. I tried to have a good time because I knew I needed to relax tonight.

"Bella, are you sure you want to be here?" She asked, worried, as she grabbed my hand.

"Yes, I do want to be here, Alice." I answered as I yanked my hand out of her grasp.

"Then enjoy tonight, Bella!" She chimed before she walked over to the bar. I took another quick peek at my surroundings and tried to relax and enjoy myself like Edward and Alice told me to. I just couldn't seem to. I sighed.

I turned towards Zarina and told her I was heading to the bathroom. I walked towards the bathroom with my purse and phone in hand. As I was walking into the bathroom, my phone rang. I prayed it wasn't him. I looked at the caller ID and gasped. Oh how I wish I were wrong. It was Tyler Crowley. My hands started to shake and my stomach churned even worse than before. I could feel myself about to become sick and my eyes started to water. _Why wouldn't he leave me alone? How in the hell did he get my new number?_


	10. Chapter 10

◇ ◆ _Revenge ◇ ◆_

 _Chapter 10_

 _Tyler_

My brother drove me to the airport so I wouldn't have to pay to leave my car there. He advised me to not do anything stupid and I agreed I wouldn't. As we approached the drop-off terminal at the airport, I hurried to unbuckle my seatbelt and grab my bags.

"Bro, why are you in such a rush?" Quil said as he pulled up.

"I just really want to see her." I replied as I opened the door.

"Just be careful, alright?" He said, cautiously, "I don't want to fly over there and bail you out of jail." He added, seriously, while giving me a look.

I rolled my eyes, "You won't have to." I replied as I grabbed my things and closed the door. I waved a quick good-bye and headed inside.

As I walked into the airport, I realized how huge it was. I walked closer to the screens on my right to check what gate I had to be at. I quickly found my flight and realized it was on time, thankfully. At least it wasn't delayed.

I quickly checked in and turned in my luggage then headed to check in at security. Thankfully, the line wasn't long at all and I was quickly able to pass through. I walked to the gate and waited to board the plane. _I wonder if I should call Bella._ I decided not to call her to maintain the surprise. I quickly boarded the plane and grinned. _I couldn't wait to see that bitch._

Once we landed in Arizona International Airport, I went to the baggage claim and waited for my bags to show up. Once I grabbed my luggage, I headed over to the rental car businesses. A salesperson waved at me and gave me a sign indicating to give him a few minutes. Once he was done with the client, I was up next and I quickly signed the paperwork, as well as showing him my valid driver's license. He gave me the car keys and after thanking him, I headed towards the rental cars lot to find my rental. Once I stepped out into the Arizona heat, I sighed and couldn't believe that I was finally here. I found my rental car, a Saab, and I eyed it, skeptically. I had never driven a Saab before. It was blue exteriorly with black interior as well as black leather seats. I placed my luggage in the trunk and opened the driver's side door. I realized it was smaller than I was used to but it would do. I started the car and drove off to the hotel where I was staying. I could only hope the hotel was nicer than this car.

When I arrived at the Comfort Inn, I drove into the parking lot and found a parking space near the hotel entrance _._ I grabbed my luggage out of the trunk of the car and headed towards the entrance. As I walked in, I noticed the high ceilings and huge chandelier in the foyer. I walked over to the front desk and noticed here were two ladies there to help customers sign in. I quickly signed in and was given a key to my room. I had to take the elevators to the 4th floor, where my room was located. I walked down the hall and my room was located on my left side. I opened the door with my key card and I was amazed. The room was definitely better than the car. It was a nice size room with two queen-sized beds along with two nightstands and a full size bathroom. I walked in the room and put my luggage on my bed. After doing so, I walked into the bathroom to freshen up before heading to look for Bella. I ran my hands through my short hair and smirked, _she was definitely going to take me back whether she wanted to or not._ She has no choice; I'll die without her. Not to mention, no one else can have her but me. I placed my hands on the bathroom counter and knew what I was doing was risky, but I had to do this. I walked out of the bathroom, making sure I had my wallet, room key, and car keys before leaving the room. When I walked out of the hotel room, I could feel the Arizona heat beating down on me. I could already feel sweat building and I had only been outside a few minutes. _Man was it hot out here,_ I thought as I dabbed at my forehead with my sleeve.

I heard my stomach growl and knew I would have to grab a quick bite before I went in search of Bella. Just the thought of her name made me feel angry and I knew my face was getting red. I had to calm down but it was difficult to do so. I drove around for a few minutes looking for a good place to eat when I saw someone that looked like the slut. Good thing I was at a red light. I did a double take. _Fuck, it's her; I knew I wasn't seeing things._ I turned right at the light and pulled over to an establishment so I could text her. I decided to freak her out a bit.

Tyler: _Bella, I found you. I miss you and I know you miss me._

I pulled out of the parking lot and continued my search for some sustenance. I realized Bella wasn't alone when I saw her. She was with a tall guy and a pixie-like girl. _Oh great, she might be bisexual._ Once I found a restaurant, I pulled into the parking lot and headed into the restaurant. I walked over to the bar and took a look at the menu. I was attended to quickly and my drinks and food orders were already in place. I hadn't heard or felt my phone ring with a text so I decided to see if she had texted me back. As I was taking my phone out, it vibrated letting me know I had a text message. I took a sip of my freshly brought drink and opened the message.

Bella: _Tyler, don't you get it?! It's over!_

I laughed, knowing I had succeeded in freaking her out. Oh how wrong she was. It wasn't over, not by a long shot. It's not over until I say it's over. I wasn't worried about her having a means to hurt me because I knew she wouldn't resort to violence due to her aversion to guns and all things related. _This is good, it's now my time to get her back._

Tyler: BOO! I FOUND YOU!

I knew this text would only make her panic even more. The waiter brought my food and I dug in. My phone vibrated again. _Oh I wonder whose texting me,_ I wondered, sarcastically. Duh, it's the whore. I knew she couldn't resist texting me back.

Bella: Tyler, will you just stop?!

I laughed again. She didn't believe I was actually here. _Well, she better believe it because I'm here and I'm going to get her back._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author note : If you don't like how the story goes than why you subscribe and added my story and me to your favorite list.**_

◇◆Revenge ◇ ◆

Chapter 11:

I laughed; _she must be frightened by now_. I quickly finished eating my meal before I texted her back, though I probably shouldn't because I don't want her to go back and tell her daddy. He certainly doesn't like me at all. I texted her as soon as I threw my trash away.

Tyler: " _I know where you are and I saw you_."

I wonder if she'll text me back. I'm sure she will since I know she can't resist. I felt my phone vibrate a few minutes later and I smirked. I was right; she couldn't resist.

Bella: " _What the fuck?! How did you find me?! Dirt bag, don't you fucking get it?! It's over! Leave me alone!"_

Tyler: " _Why should I leave you alone? I'm not leaving until I get what I want."_

Bella: " _I know you want me and you aren't going to get me. That's final."_

I growled, _how dare she!_

Tyler: " _Bitch, I always get what I want one way or another."_

After I sent her the last text, she didn't text me back. She usually texts me back right away. Maybe she's crying to the pixie-like girl that I saw her with. Or maybe she's scared since she knows I found her. _She should be scared of me._ I walked out of the restaurant and toward my rental car. I entered the car and started the engine. I sat there wondering if I should see what she was up to. That sounded like a good idea until I realized she might see me. I debated whether to check on her or not, but I decided against it. Also, I'm really tired due to the long flight and all so I wanted to get back to the hotel and head straight to bed. It didn't take me long to reach the hotel and before I knew it, I was ready for bed. I lay down and made myself comfortable but for some reason, I couldn't sleep. I took my phone out and dialed Jared's number. He picked up after the first ring.

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, I am in my hotel room and lying on the bed."

"Have you seen her?" He asked, curiously.

"Yes, she's actually out having a good time." I replied as I stared up at the ceiling.

"I hope you're not getting into trouble." He cautioned me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not, don't worry. Everyone's been telling me not to get into trouble lately." I retorted.

He huffed and changed the subject, "Was she with someone?"

"Yes and you won't believe me when I tell you." I laughed at the thought of Bella with a girl.

"Who was she with?" I could hear the curiosity in his tone.

"A female." I answered as I sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"What?" He laughed, "I never expected that tramp to be bisexual."

 **Bella**

I walked out of the restrooms in tears, feeling both pissed and upset. I have no idea what to do. I can't tell my dad and I certainly couldn't tell Emmett. Both Alice and Zarina looked at me with worried expression on their faces.

"Bella, are you okay?" Zarina asked, concerned.

"No, I just want to go home." I replied as I grabbed my bag and headed out of the club. I heard Zarina telling Alice that she would take me home. I continued walking towards the exit.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" Alice yelled so I could hear her over the music.

I felt bad for leaving so soon. I would've stayed longer if it hadn't been for _him_. I didn't want Alice to worry about me. I definitely felt bad because I know Edward wanted me to have a good time and not worry.

"Bella, wait up! I'm taking you home." Zarina shouted over the loud music as she caught up to me.

"My life is over. I can't live like this." I muttered, quietly, as we walked towards the door.

Everyone around me shouldn't be getting involved with my bullshit. It's not their fault and I didn't want them involved. I shouldn't have gotten them involved. It's my fault.

"Bella, I've known Alice for a long time. She's a very sweet and caring person. She'll be there for you." Zarina reassured me as we walked out of the club and towards Alice's car.

"I can tell." I replied as I got in the car.

"You don't have to worry about the scumbag." She said as she started the car.

"I know, but I don't want anyone to get hurt." I replied as I turned off my phone. I needed to calm myself down and knowing my phone was on wasn't helping.

We talked a lot on the way back to my house. She wanted to know what happened and I gave her the gist of it. I hardly know her, but she asked me and she is one of Alice's friends. She's a nice person and I decided to place my trust in her so hopefully she won't make me regret doing so. In return, she told me how she met Alice. She also told me some things about Edward.

"I'd like to be your friend, Bella." She said as she continued to drive to my place.

"I'd like that." I said, smiling.

"I'm also here for you, even though we hardly know each other." She smiled, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye. "I have friends that have been through what you are going through." She added. I nodded my head; at least I'd have another girl to talk to besides Alice.

When we arrived at my house, I let Zarina know that she didn't have to pull into the driveway. I could walk the extra way. I got out, thanking her for the ride, and waved as she headed back to the club with Alice and the rest of their friends. I walked to the door and unlocked it. Before I opened the door, I looked around to see if the dick head was here but thankfully, he wasn't. I opened the door and locked it behind me. I decided I needed a distraction so I walked into the den and turned on the TV. In a way, I was glad to be home. I really hadn't wanted to go out, but Edward insisted that I should. I know I need to have fun, but I wasn't ready to go out yet. I couldn't find anything good on TV so I decided to channel surf. I remembered my phone was off and I knew I couldn't leave it that way all night so I turned it back on. As soon as I did so, it started to vibrate. _Oh My God, what if it's Tyler?!_ I stared at my phone scared to know who it was. I gulped and peaked at the screen. I sighed in relief. Edward was the one calling me. _Thank God! I'm so glad it's him._


	12. Chapter 12

◇ ◆ _Revenge ◇ ◆_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 **Bella**

"Bella, I heard that you're home now." Edward said as I answered the call.

"Yes, I wasn't feeling good." I explained.

"Do you want me to come over?" He asked, concerned.

"No, I'm okay now." I replied as I smiled at his worry over me.

"If you change your mind then text or call me, Bella, and I'll be right over."

I felt my eyes closing and I promised him I'd let him know if I needed him.

I hung up the phone before he could say goodbye. I really didn't feel up to talking to anyone. I know everyone is worried about me, but they shouldn't have to. I shouldn't have to live in fear. I was almost asleep when I heard someone walking around the kitchen. I could feel my pulse racing as I jumped, startled, at the noise. I rose from the sofa and walked quietly to the doorway. I peeked my head in to see who it was and it turned out to be my dad.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"I was getting something to drink." He explained as he opened the refrigerator.

"Dad, you know I get scared." I said as I eyed the stairs, waiting to see if my brother would come down.

"Yeah I know, Bells, and I'm sorry," He apologized as he grabbed a bottle of water.

"It's okay but next time please don't do that." I said as I sat down at the table.

"Is that why you're sleeping in the den?" Dad asked as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah, I don't want to sleep in my room right now." I answered as I rested my head on my hands, feeling exhausted.

"Everything is going to be okay, Bells. Trust me." He reassured me before he took a sip of his water.

I knew he was right but when was everything going to be okay? I knew it would be but the question was when?

I feel so tired and drained, emotionally, physically, and mentally due to everything that's been going on. I haven't been sleeping, either, so that's also been affecting me. My dad and I stayed up talking for a bit longer until he excused himself about thirty minutes later. After he went up to bed, I sat there for fifteen more minutes, staring at nothing in particular, before I went back to the den to rest. I wasn't expecting myself to fall asleep but I guess I eventually did. Not too long afterwards, I woke up because I thought the asshole was trying to break into my house. I rested my head in my hands and took deep breaths. He wouldn't dare do that or would he? With this being Tyler, I don't know what he isn't capable of. I gasped and realized I hadn't bought a gun yet. I'll be in big trouble if he finds me and I don't have the means to protect myself. Tears filled my eyes at that frightening possibility. What do I do now? I wish I'd taken Edward's advice.

 **Tyler**

"What? Are you kidding me?" Jared asked, flabbergasted.

"No, I had to do a double take when I saw her." I answered as I turned on the TV.

"Like I said earlier, I never would have thought of her being bisexual." He said, laughing.

"I kind of thought she was otherwise, why would she have broken up with me?" I questioned as I flipped through the various channels.

"We all tried to warn you about her, man."

"I know, but I couldn't resist. She's the prettiest woman I've ever laid eyes on." I explained as I sighed.

"If you would've just listened to us, none of this shit would've happened." He muttered, smugly.

"Well I've got to go. I have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay, man, talk to you later."

We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. I placed my phone on the small nightstand and continued flipping through the channels. It was hard to find something entertaining at this hour or at least something that will help me sleep. I gave up after a few more minutes and sighed.

I thought of tomorrow and how I'd finally see Bella again. She's my world and I'll do anything to have her. I sigh again and try to sleep but it's easier said than done. I grab my phone and scroll down until I find Rosalie's name. I decided to send her a quick text. Rose and I started talking not long after Bella left me. Rosalie was completely different from Bella though. She was nothing like the slut.

Tyler: " _Hey babe, I miss you."_

I only had to wait a few minutes for her reply.

Rosalie: " _Hi, I miss you too."_

Tyler: " _I saw her today."_

Rosalie: " _Really? So is that it? Are you coming home?"_

Tyler: " _Not yet. I'm coming home as soon as I get what I want, honey."_

Rosalie: " _Alright babe. Just hurry back. I don't know what to do without you."_

That was the last text message I read before I fell asleep. I couldn't seem to manage to get a good night's sleep since I kept tossing and turning. After waking up after several times, I decided to stay awake and just watch TV to get my mind off of the bitch I was only able to watch a bit of TV before I decided to hop in the shower to get ready for the day. As I was going through my suitcases for something to wear, I realized today was the day the bitch would be coming back to me. The thought made me smile even though I'm with Rosalie. I gathered my things and walked into the bathroom. As I was getting into the shower, I heard a knock on the door and the voice on the other side of the door let me know it was housekeeping. I raised my voice, letting them know I was in the shower so they wouldn't come in. I heard retreating footsteps and knew they'd heard me. Once I was out of the shower and dressed, I walked down to the lobby to grab a bite to eat and also think of a plan.


	13. Chapter 13

◇ ◆ Revenge ◇ ◆

Chapter 13

I lied in bed for a while until my alarm clock went off. I was too tired to drag my lazy ass out of bed. I had a bad night because I kept waking up thinking he is watching me. I don't know if I'm being paranoid or actually going crazy. I got up from the bed and walked slowly over to my dresser when I heard my phone vibrate. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and glanced at the caller ID. Thank God, it was Edward. I sighed in relief and answered the phone.

"Hey sweetie pie, I hope you don't have any plans for tonight." Edward said before I could even greet him back.

"Hi, wow you just came right out and said that," I laughed, "I'm shocked." I answered as I looked out the window.

"I wanted to catch you off guard so you couldn't say no." He said, chuckling.

"How would you know that I'd say no?" I questioned.

"I know you Bella," He said as if it were obvious, "When you're paranoid you just want to be alone at home."

I nodded, "No, I don't have any plans for tonight. Why are you asking?" I asked, curiously.

"Well I'm taking you somewhere and I'm sure you'd like it." He said, matter-of-fact.

"Okay, if you insist then I'm in." I replied as I opened my dresser drawer.

"Good, I will see you at school then."

"Okay, bye" I replied as I took out my new favorite blouse and a pair of holiest jeans and walked towards the bathroom. I hung up the phone and turned on the water. I wonder what Edward is planning.

I stepped into the shower and started to get soapy when my phone rang. What the hell? I just got in the shower. I knew it wasn't Edward since I just talked to him and I knew it couldn't be my dad or Emmett. I had a weird feeling that I knew who's calling me. I can't live like this. I finished my shower and I decided I'd listen to what the prick had to say. I wish he would just leave me alone. As I thought about the asshole, I felt my face get hot due to the anger I felt towards him. As I was getting ready for school, I heard something outside. What the fuck? I slipped on my blouse and walked over to the window and peeked through the blinds. Yep, it was the asshole. _Motherfucker, he found me._ I could see him doing something to my car. This is the last straw. I finished getting dressed and headed downstairs to confront him. I'd had enough! I opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch.

"That's it!" I yelled at him.

"Why is your daddy and fucked up brother not here to protect you?!" He shouted as he, quickly, walked towards the front steps.

"What is your damn problem?" I asked as I took several steps back.

"You know what the problem is."

"Leave me alone! It's over between us!" I yelled as I got behind the screen door.

"Are you scared of me?" He asked as he continued to step towards me.

"No, I'm not afraid of you." I replied as I look for the gun, cursing when I realized I left it in the other room.

"Then why are you backing away from me?" He questioned, tauntingly.

I didn't know what to say. I locked the door and walked towards the kitchen. I hope he leaves. My heart continued to race and I felt as if the air was knocked out of me. I went to the table and sat down. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths. I heard a car door close, not long after, and take off. _What do I do now?_ I got up to get my jacket and keys so I could leave the house. As I was walking to my car, I noticed my windows were shattered and my tires were slashed. _Tyler!_ I felt like screaming _. There is no way I can drive to school_. I took out my phone and called Edward. Hopefully, he'll be able to pick me up. _Please answer the phone, Edward._

 _Tyler_

After I finished my breakfast, I decided to give the slut a surprise visit. I decided it was time to make my appearance so she could get the hint. I got up from the table and walked out of the lobby towards my car. I started the car and headed to her house. It was fairly early and I know both her father and brother wouldn't be home. As I was on my way, I was thinking about what I was going to do.

When I was pulling into her neighborhood, my phone rang. What the hell! I glanced at the caller ID and saw it was Quil. What does he want now? It's too early for him to start drinking so I knew he didn't need a ride. I decided to answer his call.

"Hey Quil." I answered as I drove slowly through the neighborhood.

"Hi, how is it there in Arizona?" he asked.

"It's alright here, why are you calling me now?" I asked, trying to get to the point of this phone call.

"I'm just checking on you and also to tell you about Kim and I." He said.

"Quil, I don't have time for this. I'm in her neighborhood." I replied as I looked for her house.

"Alright, bro. Be careful and I'll call you later."

I hung up the phone as I realized I had found her house. I want to warn her. I parked the car and got a bat and a knife. I got out of the car and walked over to her car. I slashed three out of her four tires and I also smashed her windows.

As I was going to smash her backlights, she ran out of the house. She looked frightened and angry. I knew she must have been scared and shocked to see that I was here. She started screaming as soon as she saw what I was doing to her car. I dropped the weapons and started to walk towards her. As I was getting closer, she started to back away and she slammed the door in my face. I decided to leave her, for now. _She'd probably call her daddy or brother to come and protect her._ I laughed the entire way to my car and I quickly thought of another plan.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N : thanks for reading this story. There's a few more chapters to go. If you are interested in reading the sequel . Yes there a sequel in the works: title no more Drama, no more Pain. If you are interested in any of my other stories, you can find them also on .**_

◇ ◆ Revenge ◆◇

Chapter 14

 **Bella**

I wasn't expecting Edward to answer the phone so quickly. I was surprised. I didn't know what to tell him because I knew if I told him what happened, he'd do something in retaliation. As I examined my car, I thanked God that Tyler didn't do too much damage but I was still pissed as hell.

"Bella, are you there? Hello?" I heard a familiar voice on the other end of the phone. Oh, right. I was calling Edward.

"Oh sorry, I was examining my car." I explained.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, worriedly.

"Yes, it's just my car." I replied as I bit my lip.

"What about your car?" He asked, suspiciously.

"It was Tyler. He smashed the windows and slashed three of my tires." I cried as I walked to the porch and sat down. "I'm okay, though." I added, quickly.

"Bella, all that matters is that you're okay." He said, soothingly. I could tell he wanted me to calm down. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yes, if it's not out of your way." My voice was hoarse and shaky due to my tears. I looked around to see if Tyler was hiding. I know how he works.

"Even if it was, I would still come and get you." He reassured me.

"Thank you. I'll be outside waiting for you." I said as I took a deep breath and hung up the phone.

I knew Edward would come and help me. I continued to look around to make sure Tyler wasn't around because I didn't want him following Edward and I to school. I wouldn't be able to have any weapons on me. I also knew he'd do something to Edward, too. I could feel my heart race faster at the thought of Tyler hurting Edward. I took several deep breaths and tried not to jump to conclusions. It wasn't long before Edward arrived at my house.

As soon as he parked in the driveway, he was out of the car before I could even fully stand up and make it off of the porch. He quickly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I sighed, content. Now, I felt better.

Then an unwanted thought popped into my head: _What if he sees me hugging him?_

I felt my hands starting to shake at the thought. I knew Edward could tell that I was frightened.

"Bella, I'll take care of this bullshit." He whispered in my ear as he tightened his arms around me. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

He kept his arm around my waist as we walked to my car so he could survey the damage for himself. I could see his expression on his face as he examined my car. He wasn't too happy. He was actually very angry. I mean I couldn't blame him. I was angry, as well. This is my nightmare. Tyler won't stop. Edward tightened his arm around me. I could feel my eyes get teary-eyed.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm here." He reassured me.

"I know you are and I'm glad." I said, sincerely.

"I think you and your family will be safe at my house. I'm sure Alice would be happy and my parents won't mind either." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Thank you. I think he'll still find out where I am." I whispered as I looked around, again.

"If he does, you won't be alone." He said as we walked over to his car. He opened the door for me and I got in. He quickly closed the door and headed to the driver's side.

I know he told me that everything would be okay, but I was still shaking. I couldn't seem to stop. Once he got in the car, we were on our way to school. He grasped my hand in his. I was glad that Edward was understanding and wanted to help me.

"Baby, it will be okay. Trust me." He reassured me as he squeezed my hand.

"I hope you're right. I know Tyler will be able to find me anyway, though." I replied as I squeezed his hand, in return.

"Bella, if you're that paranoid, why don't you get a P.F.A against him?" he said as he kissed my hand.

"That doesn't work." I replied matter-of-factly.

"You think you'll never be safe, do you?" he asked me, seriously, as he stared ahead at the road.

"No I don't. That's why my dad told me that Emmett and him agreed I should learn how to use a gun." I replied as I stared out the window.

"I think it's a good idea too." He stated as he narrowed his eyes at the rearview mirror and I could feel the car speed up a bit more.

"What is it?!" I cried out as I tried to look behind us.

"There's a car following us and he sped us just as I did." He said as he tried to stay calm. I could hear his voice was tight and I knew he was nowhere near calm.

"Son of a bitch, he was hiding! I fucking knew it!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around my chest and tried to breathe.

"Bella, calm down. We're almost at school." He tried to reassure me as he drove faster.

I tried to do as Edward said and forced myself to calm down when the car behind us rammed into us. I felt myself lurch forward until the seatbelt lock kicked in. The car kept doing it until he made us run of the side off the road. We nearly hit a tree but thankfully, Edward hit the brakes. Edward shut off the car and checked on me before he got out. I tried to stop him but it was too late. I quickly got out but stood near the car as I watched the scene unfold.

"You bastard! What is your fucking problem?!" Edward yelled, as he got closer to the other car. I saw the person step of the vehicle and of course, it was Tyler. I knew it.

"You're my problem! Bella is mine." Tyler shouted as he stepped closer to Edward.

"She told you it was over. Why don't you just leave her alone?" Edward said as he, quickly, changed positions and stood near my door.

"It's not over! She didn't tell me. She just fucking left and moved away!" Tyler screamed as he ran over to us.

I had seen the look on Tyler's face before. He wasn't angry anymore. He was furious. He only had one thing on his mind. I didn't say anything to either of them. All I could do was cry. Edward stepped in his way before he could come closer to me. I didn't want to look but it was hard to look away. Tyler didn't move, but he did try to push Edward out of the way.

"Look, man, you're upsetting her." Edward said, calmly, and tried to diffuse the situation.

"You don't know her like I do!" Tyler screamed as he got into Edward's face and continued to push him away.

"Well if you love her like you say you do then you'd let her go." Edward said as he didn't move an inch and continued to stare at Tyler.

 **Tyler**

I actually didn't drive out of her neighborhood. I pulled into the park near her house so I could watch and wait to see what she'd do. I actually felt relief that I did that much damage to the car her daddy bought her. I wanted to do more damage, but her running of the house put everything to a halt. Besides, I really didn't want to do everything to her at once. I wanted to make her life a living hell. I continued to sit back and wait. It felt like as if I'd been sitting here for hours. Suddenly, a car pulled up into her driveway. A guy came out of the car. _Fucking bitch._ So she isn't with the girl I had seen her with. If I wasn't pissed before, I'm definitely pissed now _._ I knew she was here to cheat on me. I saw as he walked over to her.

"Don't you fucking touch her! NO! NO!" I yelled as I punched the steering wheel. _She's such a fucking hoe._

Then he did it. He wrapped his arms around her. _That's it._

"If I can't have you, Bella, no one can." I said as I continued to watch them both as they examined her car.

I actually thought she would have called her daddy first. I could feel my temper get the best of me. I felt as if I was losing control. After they checked out the car, he helped her into his car and then they were on their way.

I started my car and drove slowly so they wouldn't know that I was following them. I thought it would be a good time to get her now. _What if I were to run them off the road?_ As they drove a little faster, I picked up speed. I was able to ram into the back of his car. I just taped his car, at first, and then I did it over and over again until his car ran off the road.

The car stopped then all of a sudden, he was out of the car and yelling at me. I got out of my car and took a look at him. He was pissed. We exchanged words and I saw how he moved closer to her. I saw the way he looked at her. I walked slowly behind him. I wanted to see her. She was crying and she was holding her chest acting as if she was having a heart attack. I tried to get closer to her, but he pushed me away. He helped her into the car.

 _Fine. If he wouldn't let me get near her then I'll just have to talk to her._

"Bella, baby, are you okay?" I asked.

I waited for her to answer. I know she'd answer, but he was there. I know she won't want to talk to me because he's here. I know she still loves me. I walked closer, again. He narrowed his eyes at me and yelled at me some more. I could tell Bella wasn't happy.

"Bella, tell him you still love me." I said as he stepped towards me and caused me to back away.

He stood in front of the door so I couldn't get near her. Once he was sure the door was locked and closed, he walked, quickly, over to me. He got in my face. I tried to push him back, but he was strong.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N : thanks for reading this story. There's a few more chapters to go. If you are interested in reading the sequel . Yes there a sequel in the works: title no more Drama, no more Pain. If you are interested in any of my other stories, you can find them also on .**_

◆ ◇Revenge ◇ ◆

Chapter 15

 **Tyler**

We both heard the car door close and we saw her getting out of the car. He immediately backed off of me and walked towards her. I saw him holding her back. I could feel myself becoming pissed because he was doing that. I know she wants to talk to me. I just wonder why he won't let us see each other. She's her own person. I noticed Bella making her way passed him. She walked right up to me and started yelling at me. I tried to calm her down. All I wanted to do was hug her and try to talk this over. I wanted her back. That's why I came here. I didn't know that this was going to be the last time I ever saw her.

I tried everything to make her understand that I still love her. Then I saw it in her eyes, she means it. It's actually over. I stopped talking and I could feel my heart sink deep into my stomach. It can't be true. I know she still loves me and I told her so. I could see she was becoming irritated again and Edward was trying to calm her down. I realized she was holding a purse tightly in her hands. She started digging around the purse and she took out what looked like a nine MI pistol. I don't know why she took it out when I honestly wasn't going to hurt her. I wasn't sure if she'd really shoot me. I'm sure she wouldn't; she isn't like that. I guess I was wrong.

Both Edward and I tried to get her to put it down. I can't believe I'm pleading for my life. I even told her I would leave her alone and never bother her again but it was too late. Her finger was on the trigger and she was ready to shoot. I never thought she'd do it. I had never felt this scared in my life. The next thing I knew I felt myself lurch backwards and I could feel the pain of the bullet passing through my chest. I looked down and saw the blood, my blood, starting to seep onto my clothes at an alarming pace. I looked up towards her and said my last words: I'm sorry. Next thing I know, I'm falling until I hit the ground. I could feel myself slipping away. I couldn't believe she'd have the gull to shoot me. I was always going to remember her with a gun in her hands. I knew no more.

 **Bella**

I was still shaking while I was in the car. I bit my lip and placed my hands on face. I'm so afraid of him right now. He's so furious. _What do I now? I am too shaky to get up._ I lifted my head to see the tree nearly right in the windshield. I gasped and realized I could have died. I felt more tears blur my vision _._ Why does he want me back so badly? I calmed myself as much as I could before I stepped out of the car, once again. Next thing I knew, Edward was blocking my way from getting near Tyler. I stared up at Edward.

He shook his head and whispered, "No Bella, stay in the car." _What? I can't even be out of the car?_ I pushed Edward out of the way and I walked over to Tyler.

"Tyler, what do you want?!" I yelled, pissed.

"Bella, I want to talk to you and work our problems out," he answered as he made a move to touch me.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to get back together with you!" I cried as I looked over at Edward.

"Bella, I can't live without you." Tyler pleaded as he raised his hand.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" I cried out as I opened my purse and rummaged through it.

"What are you looking for?" He questioned as he continued to watch me.

My hand brushed against cool metal and I realized I had the gun that my dad had bought for me. I remembered that I had placed it in my purse in case something like this happened. I took it out and pulled the hammer back, aiming it towards him. I could see both Edward and Tyler were shocked.

"Bella, wait! I'm sorry! I'll go and I'll never bother you again!" He cried as he backed away from me, slowly.

"I don't believe you! It's too late anyway. You hurt me too fucking much and now you're your turn to pay." I said, menacingly, as I held the gun pointed straight at him.

"Bella, take it easy. You don't want to do this." Edward said, calmly, as he walked quickly over to me.

"Edward, no! Don't try to stop me. I know he won't leave me alone." I said, eerily calm though I was anything but. My pulse was racing and my palms were sweaty. "I know it!" I yelled as I continued to point the gun at Tyler.

"Bella, I will! Just please put the pistol down." Tyler screamed at me as he tried to take it out of my hands.

My hands started to shake. I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands steady enough to shoot him. _I had to do it or else I'd never be left alone._ I placed my pointer finger on the trigger. I was ready. I made sure that my aim was on my target. I was afraid to do it. I took a deep breath to calm myself _._ I looked over at Edward and his expression still showed one of shock. The next thing I knew, I heard a loud, explosive sound. I realized I must have pulled the trigger. I saw Tyler fly a bit backwards and the blood started to seep into his clothing.

"I'm sorry." Those were his infamous last words spoken, directly, at me.

"Bella, you killed him." Edward said as he ran over to me.

"I had to, Edward. He wouldn't have ever left me alone otherwise." I replied, detachedly, as I dropped the pistol on the ground. I felt a tad bit numb inside.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight. I sighed and felt a relief take over the numbness. Tears filled my eyes as I realized that I had killed someone. I squeezed Edward tighter to me.

"It's over now, Bella. It's over." Edward whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

I pulled out of his embrace and looked at Tyler's lifeless body lying in a pool of his own blood. _I did it._ Tyler was shocked that I had done it, as well. I saw his expression when he realized, like I had, that I had actually pulled the trigger. At first I didn't think I had the nerve to do it. Though I guess I did _._ Well the good thing is, he won't be able hit me and harass me anymore.

"Yes, it's over now. Finally, I can live a normal life instead of always looking over my shoulder." I whispered back.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, concerned.

"I'm okay, now. I'm just surprised that I actually shot him." I answered as I wrapped my arms around him again. I couldn't resist.

"He deserves what he got. What he put you through was complete bullshit." He said, reassuringly, and kissed my forehead.

"Now I'm safe and I don't have to worry anymore." I whispered in disbelief. _I'm safe now. I'm safe!_

"Yes you don't have to be afraid anymore." Edward agreed and placed his head on top of mine. We both sighed.

"That's the end of Tyler Crowley!"

That's right. I can now live a happy and normal life instead of being afraid and having to constantly look over my shoulder because I had never known when he'd show up. Well, not anymore.


	16. Epilogue

_**A/N : thanks for reading this story. I hope you all enjoyed this one part two is coming soon. If you are interested in reading the sequel . Yes there a sequel in the works: title no more Drama, no more Pain. If you are interested in any of my other stories, you can find them also on . writers and .com**_

* * *

Epilogue

 **Edward**

It was a week after Christmas break and I was walking in the hallway of the school when I saw two new kids, a boy and a girl, possibly siblings, walking towards the school. I couldn't help but to stare at the new girl. She had long brown hair and she was quite slim. As she walked passed me, she turned to look at me and due to the distraction, she bumped into my sister, Alice. I thought Alice was going to let her have it but boy, was I wrong. They instantly became friends. I decided to go over to them and introduce myself to the new girl. I could tell she was afraid of me, but I didn't know why exactly. I could tell by her expression and tone that something was bothering her. Also, when I put my hand out to shake hers, she didn't make an attempt to shake mine in return. I noticed she had marks on her arms. Right there and then, I had a feeling I knew why she acted the way she had. I'm not going to ask her for what happened unless she tells me about it first.

◇◆ Revenge ◇◆

After about a week or so, my sister and Bella seemed to be really close. In a way, I'm glad. I ended up doing something completely crazy and I asked Bella out. At first, she was hesitant to give me an answer but once my sister talked to her, letting her know I wouldn't hurt her, and Bella ended up agreeing to go out with me which surprised me. I decided to take her to dinner so we could talk. At some point, I tried to give her a hug, but she ended up pushing me away. I made sure to reassure that it was all right and I wouldn't ever hurt you. That's when she finally opened up and told me what happened to her. I wanted to hurt the guy right there and then. I wish he were nearby so I could. Bella's such a sweet and caring person. Why would someone do that to her? I really do like her. As we started to hang out with each other more and more, my feelings grew stronger for her. It seemed too early to say this, but I knew I'd do anything for her.

◇◆ Revenge ◇◆

As time went by, she continued to warm up to me. She still hung out with my sister and her friends as often as she could. We also spent a lot of time together. She seemed to be happy with me until Tyler started to harass her and frighten her again. It seemed like he'd never stop. She was constantly watching over her shoulder and observing her surroundings, as the harassment got worse. One day, she told me her dad and her brother told her she should learn how to use a gun. I could tell she was afraid of one, but I agreed with them that it was a good idea. She wouldn't go out of the house and do anything so if the gun helped her feel more at peace then I was all for it. She'd go out only if I insisted that she should.

The day Tyler showed up in Arizona and damaged Bella's car, I went to pick her up to take her to school. We were on our way to school when the driver behind us decided to ram their car into mine. She swore it was him and I, honestly, believed her. He continued to ram into my car until he was able to run us off the road. That was the last straw. I told her to stay in the car, multiple times, but she didn't listen to me. She got out of my car and go out her nine MI and pointed it at him. I knew she'd have a gun since we were just talking about it, but I didn't think she'd use it so soon. I tried to calm her down but it was too late. She had resigned herself that it was the only thing she could so she shot him in the chest. I can't believe she killed him. The only good thing is she won't have to be afraid anymore.

 _ **The end**_


	17. Author note

Dear my readers

I just posted an outtake of better than revenge if you are interested in reading to my page and scroll down to where it says Bella's information that's the outtake. I thought I'll post an outtake for now until the sequel is up.

Thank you.


	18. Update

Update

To my readers. I just posted the sequel to better than revenge. A note this may come out every other Saturday morning until I get a few more chapters beta'd. The title is No More Drama, No more Pain. Thank you. Sorry for the delay, but my beta was away.

Thank you for your patience.


End file.
